Studio Aura
Studio Aura is a Japanese animation studio founded in August 2018 as NickFamily Studios Japan (though most of its works that aired in 2018 and early 2019 started production as early as 2016 at various studios before the rights to them were sold to the animation company). The studio produces anime, mainly TV series but also OVAs. Most former Yui Animation staff have voluntarily been transferred to the studio. The studio operates facilities, most of which were previously CN XD Studios Japan and Studio Pri facilities, in the Tokyo, Kyoto, Osaka, Saitama, Hokkaido, and Aichi Prefectures. The studio's first anime series, Fate/Jewel, premiered on October 4th, 2018. NickFamily Studios and AuraAnime Licensing hold the master licenses to all of Studio Aura's first-party works, with the only exception being PB&J Kawauso (on account of the anime initially being animated by Toei Animation prior to 2018). Sometimes the master license to a particular series is split between NickFamily Studios and Aniplex of America. Starting on January 1st, 2020, Studio Aura's first-party anime premiering prior to December 31st, 2019, high-profile series, and all CN XD Studios Japan/Studio Pri works, would be regrouped under "Studio Aura Originals" ("Studio Aura Original Adaptations", for anime adaptations of existing works, and "Studio Aura Presentations", for CN XD Studios Japan works), which would be licensed in whole or in part (such as linear broadcast rights) by AuraAnime Licensing in North America. In November 2018, it was announced that Studio Aura would open a division to animate third-party works. After experiencing a 5% loss in October 2018, Studio Aura laid off 300 animators and began outsourcing in-between animation to other Japanese animation studios in November 2018. Studio Aura has an in-between animation studio, Sparkle Project, that was founded in March 2017 by NickFamily Studios and reorganized under Studio Aura in May 2019. Unlike Studio Aura, Sparkle Project holds none of the master licenses for any projects they work on. In May 2019, Sparkle Project announced a new original anime series (which was in the works since January 2018), set to premiere on June 3rd, 2019. Studio Aura will represent the series outside of Japan. In the wake of the Kyoto Animation arson attack, Studio Aura announced that they would donate approximately ¥500,000 (approximately $4601.50 USD) to Kyoto Animation to help them recover from the incident, additionally delaying the Japanese premiere of Miracle Tunes to August 10th, 2019, as well as delaying Magical Girl Bunny Utai and My Secret Pet to 2020. List of facilities *Studio Aura A- formerly CN XD Studios Tokyo, flagship studio, located in Tokyo Prefecture *Studio Aura B- formerly CN XD Studios Kyoto, secondary flagship, located in Kyoto Prefecture *Studio Aura C- formerly CN XD Studios Aichi, located in Aichi Prefecture *Studio Aura D- formerly CN XD Studios Saitama, located in Saitama Prefecture *Studio Aura E- formerly CN XD Studios Kyoto, located in Kyoto Prefecture *Studio Aura F- formerly Studio Pri, located in Hokkaido Prefecture *Sparkle Project- in-between studio, located in Tokyo *Studio Aura G- formerly Yui Animation, located in Tokyo *Studio Aura H- in-between studio, located in Saitama Prefecture *Studio Aura I- located in Tokyo Anime works Television and OVA Sparkle Project Anime films *''The Time I Got Stage Fright and Left the Stage: The Movie'' (2020, Studio Aura D) *''Time Force Girls! Epilogue'' (2020, Studio Aura F, co-production with YTV Family and NickFamily Studios) ONA Continuations *''PB&J Kawauso'' (Disney Channel, 2018-19, continuation from Toei Animation) In development *''Knights of Riverside'' TV series (TBA, 2019, Studio Aura B, co-production with Rv S Seoul) *''Puella Magi Madoka Magica: Wraith Arc'' adaptation (MBS, TBA, Studio Aura A, co-production with Shaft) *''Puella Magi Madoka Magica: The Different Story'' adaptation (MBS, TBA, Studio Aura B, co-production with Shaft) *''Magical Girl Bunny Utai'' (TV Tokyo, 2020, Studio Aura F, co-production with YTV Family) *''My Secret Pet'' (TV Tokyo, 2020, Studio Aura F, co-production with YTV Family) *''Cottonsweet: Maho no Usagi'' (TBA, Studio Aura F, co-production with Silver Link) *''Finale: Sayonara, Zetsubou-Sensei'' (TBA, Studio Aura I, co-production with Shaft) *''Pokémon-chan Gaiden: Rockruff Roommates'' (TBA 2020, Studio Aura F, co-production with OLM) *''Monster Coins: Finale'' (2020, Studio Aura I) *''My Lawyer Sues for Everything Season 2'' (TBA, Studio Aura A) *''Drawing Master: The Animation'' (2020, Studio Aura G) *''Arisa'' (2020, Studio Aura F) *''Kitchen Princess'' (TBA, Studio Aura F) *''37.5°C no Namida'' (TBA, Studio Aura F) *''Magical Record Lyrical Nanoha Force'' (TBA, Studio Aura B, co-animated with Seven Arcs Pictures) *''Magical Record Lyrical Nanoha Force Dimension'' (TBA, Studio Aura B, co-animated with Seven Arcs Pictures) *''Cowa!'' (TBA, Studio Aura C, co-animated with Toei Animation) *''Pyu to Fuku! Jaguar'' (TBA, Studio Aura E) *''Wāqwāq'' (TBA, Studio Aura B) *''Banjo-Kazooie: The Animation'' (TBA, Studio Aura D, production also overseen by Microsoft) *''Yooka-Laylee: The Animation'' (TBA, Studio Aura A, production also overseen by Team 17) *''Go-Go! Music Club: A Bond to Remember'' (2020, TBA, co-production with YTV Family and Aniplex) *''Heroes of Light: A Story about Magic'' (2020, Studio Aura A, co-production with YTV Family, NickFamily Studios, Splash Entertainment, New Xebec, Beta Cartoon, Ω+ Animation, and OverFlare) For third-party contractors *''Kalos: A Xelphos III Side Story'' (for Seikunime; Studio Aura G, co-production with Studio Mir, Typewriter Productions West, and TV Tokyo) TBA. Overseas production *''Road to Infinity'' (season 2) (2018) *''Morning Variety'' (Mashimaro shorts only, co-animated with Studio Mir and Nelvana) (2019) Trivia *Most of the studio's TV anime that aired in 2018 started development at several studios whose works that were in-development at the time were sold to NickFamily Studios Japan/Studio Aura in August 2018.